


There It Is

by kizkhalifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, M/M, pre war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Draco is right there beside his boyfriend, Harry Potter, through the toughest times of his life. Rather Potter's friends trust him or not, he's going to be there for his Harry.





	There It Is

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt writing, "What if Draco did go with Harry and Co. when they were on the run?"

**Draco drug his fing** ers through the long, messy locks, nuzzling the man in his lap close as he slept. Hermione was coming through the tent door and while Draco wasn't welcomed on their trip, and barely ever talked to - aside from Harry, she smiled warmly at the sight before her.

"Need anything Malfoy?" She finally asked quietly, trailing her eyes over him.

He shook his head staying quiet, and turned his eyes back to the book just as Harry shifted slightly in his lap. His head was on Draco's shoulder and it was the first time he had looked that peaceful in weeks. She watched from the makeshift kitchen where she was making a pot of tea and the glint of gold caught her attention she turned to look at the two again with a curious eye there around Draco's neck laid the necklace it had been made visible by the shift from Harry, Draco's sweater having been pulled down slightly.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked, all previous traces of happiness for her best friend gone the moment she saw it, "what are you thinking?!" Her voice rose and Harry started awake from the scream.

The man jerked forward and looked around trying to place their surroundings, Draco was scarlet and nervous beneath him and Hermione was screaming and pointing her wand at the pair. Ron hurried in from the outside of the tent and looked at the three, "oi! What's going on?"

"Malfoy is wearing the  _locket_!" Hermione yelled, her face red with the anger.

Draco moved quickly jerking it off, "here, take it. I was just trying to help."

Harry stared at Hermione in shock, "what are you on about, Hermione?" Harry jerked the locket from Draco's hand and stood up, "he's here, isn't he? He's helping isn't he? Get over it." The brunette screamed at his friend.

Draco hurried to his feet, stepping back, he needed to leave. To take a walk, to clear his head, to step away from all the hatred. He had dealt with it for years, he was used to being hated. He was used to being picked on but this was torture involving Harry.

Harry yelling at his friends, Harry fighting with them just because he wore the locket. The locket that Hermione had been saying he was just trying to get his hands on to get back to Voldemort, but it wasn't true. Draco didn't want to give it to Voldemort, he didn't even know it had anything to do with him until last week when Harry told him over dinner because he was, "tired of keeping secrets." Which was another fight among Harry and his friends.

"He's here," Harry was saying, glaring at Hermione and Ron, "and put the bloody wand down, Hermione!" He roared while shoving the locket onto his neck, "get the hell over it. Draco's here, he's with me and if you two don't like it get the fuck out."

Ron looked between the three, and took a step forward. When did it fall on him to be the reasonable one? He had honestly thought in the end Malfoy would have taken that role. "C'mon mate, no one is saying that." He tried edging towards Harry, "Hermione drop the wand." He added, "we're here, together, all of us. We just need to take a break from this - right?"

Hermione scoffed, jerking her wand to the table, "I don't trust  _you_!" She was glaring at Draco, "I want you to leave."

Draco stared back, he had a million things he wanted to say but he couldn't. He had promised Harry months ago, sometime last year before summer break he would stop berating his friends. And he had, though they had not returned the courtesy. Well, Ron had more recently but Hermione never faltered with her never ending hateful comments, sneers, and remarks.

"I want you to leave," Harry retorted with two wide eyes.

"Everyone calm down!" Ron hollered, stepping between the two, "c'mon guys what are we doing?" He asked glancing between the both of them, "I don't like Malfoy much either Hermione but he hasn't done anything to hurt Harry or us. Malfoy's been helpful, and look one more person to wear that bloody locket so I don't have to is fine with me." He admitted and glanced over at Harry, then Draco, "right?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I don't trust you."

"We heard you," Harry growled before turning around to Draco, who was standing tall and silent. Harry reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling him in close, "let's take a walk before it gets too dark out there, babe?"

"Sure," Draco nodded, "you need your jacket," he said before stepping over to the other part of the tent to get their jackets from their small corner. It was quiet, the sound of the boiling tea kettle was the only thing that cut through their awkwardness as Draco made sure Harry was bundled up and he himself before they stepped out, Ron gave them both a tight smile when they turned to leave.

"You okay, Draco?" Harry asked and reached out, taking his hand.

"Fine, Potter," Draco answered quietly without meeting his eyes, "are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry about that... dumb stuff," Harry whispered and stopped in front of Draco, turning to face him.

The blonde shrugged, "I wouldn't trust me either, if I was them. Still don't know how you do?"

"I'm daft, remember?"

"I'm aware," Draco answered, rolling his eyes, "I  _am_  dating you after all."

"What's that say about you?"

"Clearly I am daft too," he smiled and reached out, pulling Harry to his chest and hugging him tightly, "we're going to be okay Potter."

"We're gonna try to be okay, anyway," Harry spoke up, shutting his eyes.

"I like it better when you lie to me."

Harry's chuckle was quiet, distant, "I love when you cook."

"There it is," Draco answered, kissing Harry's hair.

* * *

 

 **Draco sat th** e fresh mug of hot tea on the ground next to his and Harry's bed nudging the brunette to wake, "time to get up, Potter."

"Five more minutes." He groaned and swatted Draco's hand away.

"You said that already."

"Did you give it to me?" Harry asked peeking an eye open and shifting slightly.

"Of course I did," Draco was freshly cleaned and rightly dressed giving a grin to his boyfriend, before glancing at his watch, "23 minutes ago."

"Oh," Harry frowned and leaned forward laying his cheek on Draco's leg. "I want five more hours."

"I know but you don't get anymore, not yet. Soon though, you'll be able to sleep all you want." He smiled to himself and drug his fingers through Harry's hair, "Granger has a new place for us to go, and this time it'll be close to a town and I can go into town and get us all actual food. That'll really help you recharge and we can take it easy once we get there, since Weasley is feeling better we're able to apparate." He answered Harry's curious face.

"Oh really?" Harry smiled and moved to sit up, "did they talk to you? How'd you hear all of this?"

"Well, as much as they hate me," Draco started, "they sure don't mind eating any breakfast I cook."

Harry frowned, "I'm sorry babe, I should have gotten up."

"No worries, you get up now though. I have tea for you, well sugared." He bent and picked it up off the floor, "and I already pulled your clothing out for the day so I could pack everything else." Harry chuckled taking the mug and a drink, as he looked around their always tidy nook. He didn't figure Draco had much to pack up, the man barely ever allowed them to unpack.

"Then I guess I should get up."

"For, at least, a few hours." Draco mused before he pressed his lips to Harry's cheek. "C'mon now, Potter. Granger is mad enough already."

The four made quick work to get everything packed and then unpacked once they came to the place Hermione had, had in mind. Draco knew the area but he kept his mouth shut when they stopped. He didn't want to step on any toes but he had a feeling - at least from the topic during dinner conversations had been heading recently and the way Hermione was pushing a few things with Harry, this was part of the plan.

"I'm going to go into town," Draco said while Hermione started the wards, walking up to her and speaking quietly. She glanced over in shock, her eyes wide. "Harry needs more than burnt toast and canned beans."

"How do you expect to get into town Malfoy?"

"I know this area," he answered, "I grew up in a Wizard house, Granger. I know where we are."

She blushed and looked away, "okay, so?"

"So, I know I can apparate to Falmouth walk about three miles and cross over to the Muggle town."

"They probably have people in Muggle towns, especially this close to a border and Godric's." She hissed, glancing around to check Harry and Ron weren't close.

"No, they wouldn't." Draco shook his head, "plus I know how to do a glamour charm."

Hermione shook her head, biting her lip and stepping back. "Malfoy..."

"Don't tell me you're worried about me now, Granger," Draco sneered, "the only thing I can count on is you hating me."

She rolled her eyes, "whatever I can't stop you anyway. But if you hurt Harry I am going to find you myself and kill you."

"There it is," Draco smirked and tilted his head back, "I got this, anyway, so tell me what we're in need of and I can get it."

"What do we need?! You're honestly so stupid. Why are you even here?" She glared at him, shaking her head.

"Why?!" Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Where else would I be, Granger? I love him, he's my whole fucking life. So here I am!"

She blinked, matching his look and sighed softly, "just supplies, don't get anything that can go bad - obviously."

"Alright," he turned around and headed to the tent, glancing back, "Granger don't put up the invisibility ward until I'm back - obviously." He added, unable to help himself.

 **Harry was pacin** g the tent, Hermione had pulled him inside about an hour ago telling him it was too cold to be outside pacing especially since he refused to wear a coat and then just before nightfall Draco appeared at the tent entrance, stepping in.

"Where have you been?!" Hermione squeaked the moment he stepped in carrying three large, full bags.

"Town?" He answered slowly, as if he was speaking to a child, "I had to go another place over - the first didn't have a good selection." He shrugged and sat the bags on the table only to have Harry in his arms the second they were out.

"Draco, baby," he practically cried and grabbed at the blonde, hugging him tightly. "I was so worried."

"Don't know why you'd be worried," he answered, kissing Harry's head, "sit down, now, I have dinner for everyone. Weasley is finishing the wards and he'll be in soon." Harry stepped back, and sat down, watching him patiently. He looked different with the glamour charm, obviously, but there was something else. He was distant.

Hermione was quiet for once, having caught wind of it too, and sat down as well while Ron finally joined them inside grabbing for a bag, "let me help ya Malfoy?"

"It's okay," Draco shrugged and pulled out four dinners from a plastic diner bag that were boxed in Styrofoam, then using his wand he put the bags over to the side and sat down as well, "it can wait. Oh, I found those biscuits you like Weasley."

"Really? That's awesome."

"And hot chocolate for you, Granger." He added setting the Styrofoam containers in front of each person.

"What did you get me?" Harry practically whined through his playful smile.

"Absolutely nothing Potter," Draco grinned, edging closer, "you're too spoiled as is."

"Spoiled!?" Harry scoffed and crossed his arms with a pout. "This is not the life of a spoiled man!"

Draco leaned forward giving Harry a kiss, "eat up while it's hot."

When they finished dinner Hermione suggested cleaning up while Harry and Draco stepped outside and Ron started putting the supplies away. Draco had got practically everything one needed, he had even bought a few scarves and sweaters which Ron knew were mostly for Hermione because she had often complained of being too cold despite her layers.

Harry had grabbed the radio, and took Draco's hand stepping outside the tent. They walked up a few paces away from the others and hung around a tree, where Harry bent down to put the radio on the ground letting it play quietly. Draco had taken the glamour charm off, by now, and was trying his best to smile when Harry looked at him though it was all too obvious of a fake smile to trick Harry.

"What's going on Draco?"

"Tired," he whispered, hanging his head, "it was a long day."

"You don't feel better after eating?" He questioned, suddenly feeling bad he had accepted the other half of Draco's dinner when the man pushed it at him.

"I do, it's just tiredness Harry."

Harry reached out wrapping his arms around Draco tightly, pulling the man against himself and holding him. "What happened out there, Draco?"

He shrugged, laying his cheek against Harry's shoulder, "I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Even the Muggle town was a ghost town." He whispered, "people were leaving, houses just abandoned. I asked around because I was curious, even they know something is wrong out here."

Harry rubbed his back, and hugged him just a little tighter not wanting to let go, not wanting to deal with anything outside of their little tree and radio, outside of their small perfect relationship.

"I like it better when you lie to me," Harry finally whispered, while the two swayed to the soft music.

Draco closed his eyes, rubbing Harry's back and relaxing into his hold, "we're going to be okay."

Harry pulled back, his eyes wide, "Draco..?"

The blonde frowned and grabbed at him rather frantically, "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Harry's eyes stayed wide and he stepped back, shaking his head, "w-why'd you say that?"

Draco pushed a hand through his hair, reaching for him again, "I shouldn't have..." he closed his eyes, "Uh… uhm, I love when you tickle me?"

Draco's eyes stayed shut and Harry stayed silent, the song changed before either moved and when they did it was Harry. He leaned forward with his hands out, tickling the man who let out a high pitched squeal and took off running.

_There it is._


End file.
